se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
David Cameron/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| Irish President Michael D Higgins, Sir Tim Laurence, former German President Horst Kohler and British Prime Minister David Cameron lay wreaths during the Commemoration of the Centenary of the Battle of the Somme at the Commonwealth War Graves Commission Thiepval Memoria on July 1, 2016 in Thiepval, France. David Cameron - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron, German president Joachim Gauck, the Princess Royal and Vice Admiral Sir Timothy Laurence attend a service at Lyness Cemetery on the island of Hoy, Orkney, to mark the centenary of the Battle of Jutland. DailyMail Angela Merkel - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron and German Chancellor Angela Merkel have spoken by phone and agreed progress has been made in Britain's renegotiation with the EU. PA Francia * Ver David Cameron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| David Cameron and Nicolas Sarkozy at the Elysee Palace in Paris Photo: Reuters David Cameron - François Hollande.jpg| President François Hollande paid a working visit to the United Kingdom on 22 September. Embassy of France in London Países Bajos * Ver David Cameron - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bilateral meeting: Balkenende - Cameron. EU Council Newsroom - Europa EU David Cameron - Mark Rutte.jpg| David Cameron with Mark Rutte in 2012. The Dutch prime minister is first on Cameron’s lobbying list over the next two days. Photograph: Geert Vanden Wijngaert/AP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - David Cameron.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI during a meeting with Prime Minister David Cameron at Westminster Cathedral in central London. Picture: PA España * Ver David Cameron - José María Aznar.jpg| Meeting of José María Aznar and David Cameron. Foto: jmaznar.es David Cameron - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El primer ministro británico, David Cameron, junto a Rodríguez Zapatero en el número 10 de Downing Street, en Londres /EFE David Cameron - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y David Cameron ABC Grecia * Ver David Cameron - George Papandreou.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi, George Papandreou and David Cameron chat at the start of an European Union leaders' summit in Brussels. Photograph: Thierry Roge/Reuters Antonis Samaras - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron conversa con el griego Antonis Samaras y la alemana Angela Merkel en una reciente Cumbre del Consejo Europeo. La Razón Alexis Tsipras - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron and Alexis Tsipras. European Union flickr. Italia * Ver David Cameron - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| David Cameron with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Toronto today, where they were meeting with other G8 leaders. PA David Cameron - Mario Monti.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (L) welcomes his Italian counterpart Mario Monti to 10 Downing Street in London January 18, 2012. REUTERS/Andrew Winning David Cameron - Enrico Letta.jpg| David Cameron and Italy's Prime Minister Enrico Letta (Reuters) David Cameron - Matteo Renzi.jpg| David Cameron greets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (PA) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver David Cameron - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Secretary General of Nato Anders Fogh Rasmussen and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom David Cameron welcomed President Niinistö to the NATO summit. Photo: NATO livestream Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 17 JUNE 2010 -- EU-Summit hosted by the Spanish Presidency. -- Matti VANHANEN (Le), Prime Minister of Finland during his last family-photo session of the Heads of State as the Finnish PM with David CAMERON, Prime Minister of UK. -- PHOTO: Juha ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES David Cameron - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Mr David CAMERON, UK Prime Minister and Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister in Brussels, 25.3.2011 © European Union David Cameron - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen ja David Cameron Downing street 10:n edustalla 30. maaliskuuta. Kuva: Andy Rain / EPA Alexander Stubb - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Finnish Prime Minister Alexander Stubb at Downing Street. Credit: Anthony Devlin/PA Wire David Cameron - Juha Sipilä.jpg| ‘Finland’s new prime minister, Juha Sipilä, wants a “less but better Europe”, straight out of David Cameron’s book.’ Photograph: Eric Vidal/EPA Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen asked David Cameron to form a new government. The Conservative leader becomes the youngest British Prime Minister in 200 years. Here we take a look at how Mr Cameron's life and career unfolded. Picture: JOHN STILLWELL / PA David Cameron - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Lady Thatcher and Prime Minister David Cameron in Downing Street in 2010 Photo: EDDIE MULHOLLAND>/ref> David Cameron - John Major.jpg| Savaged: Former Prime Minister John Major attacked David Cameron's Britain (Photo: WireImage) David Cameron - Tony Blair.jpg| David Cameron’s hands are clean with regard to Iraq. But in the long term his refusal to countenance serious investigation into alleged British crimes and atrocities during Tony Blair's war will damage his own reputation Photo: PA David Cameron - Gordon Brown.jpg| Mr Brown said the Prime Minister " has got to be part of this debate" Photo: Leon Neal/AP David Cameron - Theresa May.jpg| David Cameron & Theresa May. PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - David Cameron.jpg| NATO bierze kurs na Polskę. Od lewej: Anders Fogh Rasmussen, Bronisław Komorowski i David Cameron. Łukasz Kamiński/Kancelaria Prezydenta RP Andrzej Duda - David Cameron.jpg| Poland's President Andrzej Duda waves next to Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron as they leave after a national service of commemoration to mark the 75th anniversary of the Battle of Britain Photo: Stefan Wermuth/Reuters Rusia * Ver David Cameron - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (L) shakes hands with Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron during a signing ceremony in Moscow's Kremlin September 12, 2011. REUTERS/Natalia Kolesnikova/Pool David Cameron - Vladímir Putin.jpg| REUTERS/Anthony Devlin/Pool Britain’s Prime Minister David Cameron (L) and Russia’s President Vladimir Putin take part in a ceremony to award the Russian Ushakov medal to Arctic convoy veterans in 10 Downing Street, central London June 16, 2013. Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yanukóvich - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukraine's President Viktor Yanukovich (R-L), British Prime Minister David Cameron, Sweden's Prime David Cameron - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Standing firm: Prime Minister David Cameron poses with Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko ahead of an European Union summit in Brussels where he called on fellow leaders not to go soft on Vladimir Putin. Reuters/Erik Vidal URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron (R) meets former Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev at 10 Downing Street on March 30, 2011 in London, United Kingdom. Fuentes Categoría:David Cameron